


i love you

by pkauu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkauu/pseuds/pkauu
Summary: hi!! I saw a tiktok earlier today and it said that someone should write a story where the main character falls in love with the reader, so I decided I'd write that story! updates might be slow but I hope you enjoy :)) warning, you might cry ":(





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> "and because of you, my words finally had meaning."

hello. 

how are you?

yes i'm talking to you.

the person reading this right now. 

how are you?

are you tired? maybe dehydrated? go sleep. drink water. have you eaten? 

take care of yourself. for me. 

sincerely, 

.


End file.
